Stalker?
by Bethany Ruth
Summary: Does Arthur have a stalker? Is Eames jealous? Arthur/Eames rated for language and implications ;D


The first day it was flowers. Flowers were okay. Flowers were acceptable. This...this was too far.

"Eames, I really don't think this is an acceptable gift."

"Well it's not like there's anything I can do about it Darling: I didn't send it."

"Are you sure? It's something you would send."

"Oh Arthur don't sound so sarcastic; I know where the line is and I know that that's a little over the line."

"_A little over the line_? Eames are you fucking kidding me? This is so far _past_ the line! This is fucking _unbelievably_ far past the line that I don't think you can even _feel_ the line anymore!" Eames held out his hands, palm up, desperately trying to show Arthur his innocence.

"Whoa whoa _whoa_, Pet! I'm telling you: I _did not_ buy this! I didn't buy it, I didn't wrap it, I didn't put it on your desk, and I _certainly_ don't know who did." Arthur's eyes slanted in suspicion at Eames' words. "Oh don't look at me like that. It's not so bad. Maybe you could wear it."

"Shut up Eames. The flowers, they were nice. Then there were the chocolates, which were also nice, and then – I have to admit – that teddy bear was very soft, and I have kept him. But...this is so much further than that, and so much more suggestive." Arthur's face held shocked mortification at the contents of the box on his desk. "This is...not the kind of thing an admirer gives to the object of their desires, is it?"

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that. I, for one, would think it _romantic_ if someone were to send me such a _beautifully_ packaged garment." Eames seemed to swoon a little toward the present-bearing desk, and therefore, Arthur.

"Really? Is this something _actually_ romantic, or something only _you_ would find romantic?"

"Of course it's actually romantic! It shows just how much this...'admirer' thinks you're gorgeous, and desirable. I really think you should wear it."

"Say that one more time and I'll make you wear it."

"That might not be so bad." Eames said in a gentle purr, eyeing Arthur appreciatively up and down as Arthur held the fabric against himself. "That silk, that delicious black – I'd look incredible. You simply wouldn't be able to resist me...maybe I should get one of those for myself."

"Please stop thinking aloud. You're scarring me both emotionally and mentally." Arthur couldn't help himself from imagining Eames in the skimpy negligee, muscular shoulders, arms, and thighs on show. Ink teasing the viewer to the point of simply _having_ to push off those delicate straps and let it fall to the ground, revealing _everything_-

"Arthur, are you even listening to me, or is the thought of smothering my body in honey and slowly licking me clean distracting you too much?"

"Huh?" Dripping honey sensually over Eames' torso, watching his muscles twitch and contract with the temperature shock would be something Arthur could imagine being quite the enjoyable experience. Eames laughed a deep, rumbling murmur that sent a visible shiver down Arthur's spine.

"Hmm my little Precious, you do make my life happier every single day." Eames crept close enough to Arthur for his hands to rest precariously on the slighter man's hips. Eames' lips caressed the back of Arthur's neck lovingly, with just a hint of raunchy promises.

"Doesn't it bother you, Eames? Aren't you annoyed that somebody else has been sending me gifts all week? And that now they've sent me..._this_?" Arthur's hands took Eames' from his hips and placed them around his waist, leaning back and resting his head on Eames' able chest, sighing contentedly at his lover's strength and security.

"Of course it bothers me Darling. It bothers me until the ends of the Earth but it's not something I can change: it's something I need to be comfortable with; you're incredibly gorgeous and I'm bound to be facing some serious competition when it comes to keeping you interested." Arthur – hearing this – turned to face Eames, allowing arms to tighten slightly around his waist and pull him closer.

"Oh _Eames_, you _know_ I'd never chose anyone else over you." Arthur's hands came to Eames' face and stroked him with care and emotions so strong Eames' eyes fell shut and a gentle – rare – smile graced his features.

"But what if somebody better comes along?" Eames whispered his insecurities to Arthur in the occupied warehouse [the whole team dotted around working on something]. "Someone more handsome, or more reliable, more caring?"

"There is nobody more handsome." Arthur whispered in reply, loving their little world in the midst of the hectic environment surrounding them. "Not a soul cares more than you do Mr. Eames. And as for reliability: who said I wanted that?" Arthur scoffed a small laugh and consoled Eames with a chaste kiss. "This guy's obviously not very reliable: he sent me flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, and then from nowhere – lingerie." They shared a little look of love yet to be confessed and kissed again, lips holding contact a little longer this time.

"You know Darling, I really do think you'd look _gorgeous_ in that. You should wear it."

"That's it. I warned you." Arthur replied decisively, unwrapping himself from Eames and pulling his coat on, picking up the box after and placing the intricate lid and ribbon back on it.

"Sorry, warned me?" Eames feigned ignorance that forced a dimple-laden smile from his Arthur's beautifully youthful face.

"I said: you say that one more time and I'm making you wear it. You had adequate warning, and now you need to be punished." Arthur purred, grabbing the lapel of Eames' suit jacket and pulling him closer. "I'll meet you at my place in fifteen minutes."

"Why fifteen minutes?"

"You need to go to the store first, buy some honey." Arthur's eyes drifted down Eames' body, imagining all of the sordid things he had planned for that torso, those legs, those arms, that neck, that _man_.

"Sounds lovely." They shared smiles full to the brim of mischievous desire, kissed – in Arthur's opinion a little too passionately for the work place – before Arthur turned and left the warehouse, wrapped box in hand, turning one last time at the door to turn and wink to Eames, blowing him a kiss. Eames pretended to catch it, the love he felt for Arthur causing him to act a complete fool.

"So." Yusuf began, strolling over to Eames' desk as Eames' hurriedly threw his coat on, rearing to leave the warehouse straight away and hopefully catch Arthur in the parking lot for a quick make out session. "That'll be $150 please."

"$150? Are you joking? It was only some lingerie."

"Lingerie's expensive Eames. And _you_ didn't have to ask the sales assistant if she had anything that would look particularly good on a man."

"Fair enough," Eames sighed, pulling his wallet out of the inside pocket of his coat in resignation. "I s'pose that was pretty rough, and it's not like you get to reap any of the benefits either. Here," Eames handed over the money to a – now – much happier Yusuf. "Thanks again by the way: Arthur's been uptight for weeks, he never lets us get physical properly when we're on a job, but the whole 'guilt trip' plan worked. Brilliant idea by the way."

"Hey, when one partner thinks the other is feeling low in the self esteem department, sex ensues naturally. Arthur – being harder to crack – just required the bigger push of having a fake admirer, which allowed him to question how comfortable you were in the relationship. It's simple psychology really."

"Hm, that's probably something I should know already. Fuck it, I'm going to go get laid. See you tomorrow Yusuf!" Eames called as he ran for the door.

"That man does love his honey." Yusuf murmured to himself, counting the money Eames had given him. Maybe he could buy Ariadne some lingerie with this kind of cash...


End file.
